


intention

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was trembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at blindfold_spn: "Sam takes advantage of a vulnerable Dean."

Dean was trembling.

Sam knew he'd kick his ass for even thinking it but there was really no other word to describe the tiny shivers that shook his brother's frame.

Kneeling on the floor with his hands and ankles bound behind him, Dean had hunched over as much as he was able to for protection against the chill of the room. His shirt was off, but Sam knew that the tremors coursing down his bare arms were a product of fear rather than temperature.

The spell would wear off in a few hours. The witches were dead - Sam's vengeance against the people who had reduced his brother to this had been bloody and cleansing - but that still left him with a temporarily mindfucked brother who'd been kept as a sex-slave for the last week.

Trying hard to act like a responsible adult and not get turned on by thoughts of Dean as his own personal sex-slave, Sam edged across the room towards his brother.

The floorboards creaked under his weight and he suddenly found himself staring into Dean's wide green eyes.

He meant to hold his hands up and reassure Dean that he wouldn't hurt him but found himself moving closer and saying softly, "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, Dean. Just relax."

He meant to untie his brother immediately but couldn't stop himself running a hand through his hair like he was petting a dog and brushing his thumb against the leather of the collar.

He meant to put his hand on his brother's shoulder in a gesture of brotherly friendship, but instead cupped the back of his neck and tilted his head up to face him.

He meant to keep his thoughts on the job, but all he could think of was the voice of the head of the coven, swearing that Dean wouldn't remember a thing when the spell ended.

Without saying anything, he pressed a rough kiss to Dean's lips, only spurred on by the whimper of surprise his brother gave in response. Dean's mouth parted to let him in, and Sam took advantage of the opportunity, kissing him hard, fast and deep while Dean made no move to fight him.

Finally coming up for air, Sam planted a kiss on his brother's forehead and murmured wistfully, "I missed this."

Dean gave no sign of comprehension, but Sam's cock grew impossibly hard in his jeans when his brother's legs parted whorishly and he asked, "Can I suck you now, Sir?"

Dean's eyes remained wide and tear-filled, even as his body and mouth offered themselves up for Sam's use, but the younger man was too far gone to care.

Lost in his arousal and granted permission by Dean's own treacherous mouth, he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out and shoving it between the kiss-swollen lips without warning. Pushing down any nagging feelings of _wrongwrongwrong_ , he gripped Dean's hair, guiding his length deeper into his mouth.

Dean didn't need the guidance, tongue and lips instinctively working at Sam's cock with fervor even as his eyes watered at the intrusion.

Gasps of pleasure escaped Sam's lips as Dean took him quickly and skilfully towards the brink, and he thrust harder as he got closer. Dean moved easily with every rock of his hips, tight, wet heat encasing his cock and swallowing him down.

With a painfully tight grip, Sam held Dean's head in place as he came with a cry. He moaned contentedly when Dean's willing mouth milked every last drop from his spent body but kept his eyes firmly closed, images of his brother looking up at him with satisfaction existing only behind his own eyelids.


	2. remix: what if Dean did remember?

If Sam knew Dean would remember, he told himself he wouldn't have done it at all.

He thought he was safe. He thought they were safe, that Dean would be back to normal a week later with no memory of the incident at all.

His eyes widened then when he opened them, orgasm still sparking out along his nerves, to see Dean staring up at him in horror. The mist that had filled his eyes was gone, leaving them unguarded, raw, and stunned.

"Sam?"

Sam's blood ran cold. His mind kicked into gear as he hurriedly tucked himself back in his pants, trying to think of some way, any way that he could make it better. He was spurred into action when Dean started to struggle, arms and legs pulling against the ties the witches had bound him with.

Seeing him on the verge of tipping over, Sam dropped to a crouch to catch him, his soothing voice a contrast to the thrum of his pulse, "Whoa, take it easy. S'alright, I got you. I'm gonna get you out of here."

He was thankful he didn't need to meet Dean's eyes when he reached behind him to untie his wrists but swallowed when Dean shuddered in response to the unintentional embrace.

"Sammy?" The tremors in Dean's voice matched those in his body. "You- I didn't-"

"It was a spell, Dean," Sam said with confidence, beyond relieved that Dean couldn't see the lie in his eyes as he moved to untie his ankles. "The witches cast a spell on both of us. You know I'd never do that to you otherwise, right?"

Guilt rose up in his throat when Dean replied quickly, "Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry."

Sam knew his brother well enough to know that he wasn't as convinced as he claimed to be, but was too relieved at the reprieve to challenge it.

He stepped back, fixing his shirt and clearing his throat while Dean rubbed his wrists and regained his bearing before looking up at Sam. "You okay? You weren't- They didn't do the same to you, did they?"

Sam felt like a traitor when he assured, "I'm fine, Dean."

It was hard to stay calm in the face of Dean's grateful smile. He stepped closer to his kneeling brother, patting him on the shoulder in a gesture that was definitely on the brotherly end of the touching scale. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Something tingled up Sam's spine when Dean wiped his mouth before nodding. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

Still uncoordinated, he fumbled clumsily with the dark collar that stood out against the skin of his throat. "Get this off me?"

Sam's fingers slid easily under the leather band and the buckle slid out easily under his touch.

The leather felt like silk across his palm and he stared at it, biting his lower lip at the memory of Dean wearing it and looking up at Sam with tearful eyes and a willing mouth.

Beside him, Dean pushed himself unsteadily to his feet and Sam glanced over at him, sympathetic smile painfully forced. "Let's go."

They turned to leave. Dean's attention was elsewhere when the collar dropped into Sam's pocket rather than onto the floor.


End file.
